


A Different Decision

by phoenixjustice



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a world free of criminals and ran by Kira would truly be a better place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Decision

He hadn't wanted their closeness to end.

For if he captured him as Kira, then Lawliet would never be able to be close to Light-kun like that again. He had done things which even surprised himself, the lengths he went through just to keep him close. He had fabricated information from other sources, going by other aliases to obtain information on people who fit Kira's profile, looking for who would fit the timeline and connections with everything.

He found a young man named Teru Mikami, a person who personally believed in Kira's ideals and beliefs and who he could actually tie down to places Kira/Light Yagami had been to, such as Aoyama and even the Spaceland bus that Light had been on with Raye Pember. He had actually been on that bus, though Light hadn't any idea of this, not even knowing the man. And Mikami was a law student, with family who was in the police, including those who were being tailed by Raye Pember in that period of days that was so important.

In fact there was so much that Mikami could be tied to, that it made it easy to make the call that he was Kira, when L knew for certain that Light was. He had seen the Death Note, had touched it, had seen and talked with the Shinigami Ryuk, had spoken to the Shinigami Rem. It was only due to his closeness with Light that made him do what he was doing.

He had fallen in love with him, knew with 100 percent certainty that Light reciprocated the feelings that were making him do things out of character for him. He did not want a world without Light Yagami in it; he did not want a world without Light's touches, his words, the feel of him beneath him as he sent them both to such heights of pleasure. He did not want a world where he did not have this new companion; his equal. The only person who could understand him, who could challenge him on so many levels and continue to do so; someone who HE could continually challenge.

A week after making all of his findings about Mikami, he announces to Light, Misa and the task force that Kira had been found and said that it was a young man named Teru Mikami. AND...

"The Second Kira is undoubtedly Misa Amane, so I would ask you to apprehend her and then Teru Mikami."

Misa gasps and he watches Light feign surprise, something he did so well that only Lawliet had ever been able to see through that facade he put on. At least this Kira he didn't have to create fabrications on; Amane was truly the Second Kira, Light had told him that readily one night in bed after he asked, had told him all she had done, and what he had done with her.

He watches the grim task force, watches as Mogi handcuffs the sobbing Misa and starts to lead her away.

"Light! Tell them that Misa is not the Second Kira! You know I'm not!" she sobs. "Light!"

Lawliet watches all this detachedly, until he sees Light walk up to her and kiss her on the forehead, tamping down the irrational jealousy at the sight; Light was his. Light pulls away, putting on a face of sadness and regret.

"I can't, Misa." said Light, solemnly. Lawliet sometimes wondered how Light could do that without sometimes breaking into laughter. It seemed so obvious to Lawliet, though he himself would never break down in a situation like that either. He supposed Light must crack-up when alone. Perhaps he could persuade Light to laugh about it when they were alone...

"If Ryuuzaki says that you are the Second Kira and need to be apprehended, then it would have to be true. He wouldn't be ready like this if he wasn't absolutely sure." He turns to look at Lawliet.

Lawliet nods. "Quite right, Light-kun. Amane-san..." he said in his usual tone, HE at least did not have to put on a facade of sadness like Light-kun did. "It is regrettable that you must be apprehended, but you are the Second Kira. There is no doubt this time. You must pay for your crimes." Mogi leads Amane away and the rest of the task force follows, going to catch 'Kira'.

Once everyone was completely out of the building, he hears a chuckle and turns to look at Light who starts to laugh, Ryuk following suit. Light did not have to worry about Rem, for the female Shinigami had died when writing Watari's name down in her Death Note, a regrettable death, but with Watari and Rem both gone, that helped to protect Light. And he would protect him even further.

But it was only when they closed the door on the laughing Shinigami and went into their shared bedroom that Lawliet allowed himself to laugh. Maybe a world free of criminals and ran by Kira would truly be a better place.

What he DID know was that the world was better with Light Yagami in it, if not for the world, then for Lawliet.

 


End file.
